


Complaints, but No Regrets

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fpreg, Future Fic, Juri is the best wife, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Some days are easier than others, and she's more than grateful Juri is there to make the others more bearable.





	Complaints, but No Regrets

Some days she wishes she'd taken Juri up on her offer to carry their baby. She's not sure why she thought being pregnant would be a good idea for someone tiny and prone to fits of hormonal whining and body issues, why it would be a good idea to subject her wife to her hormonal whining and body issues.

Surprisingly, she's not feeling any of that today. It's just the ache in her back is a bit much, and she's still hungry less than an hour after breakfast. Backache plus hunger is Not Good when Juri's in the shower. She's tried to get up twice now and her body's not having any of it.

"Guess we'll have to wait a while, huh?" She smiles ruefully down at her belly, which feels too big for just six months. The doctor's assured her she's only having one, that was all she and Juri signed on for when they went to the fertility clinic, and her weight's been the average for a woman as far along as her. So's the size of the baby.

Maybe it's her back making her feel fatter than usual.

"We're hungry," she whines cutely the moment Juri emerges from the bathroom, wrapped a bathrobe, her hair bundled up in a towel. Juri smiles, sitting down on the bed and laying a hand on Shiori's belly.

"If you keep feeding him so well, he'll want to stay in there forever," she chides. They'd both decided right away they wanted to know the sex, so they only had to make up one list of names. The list of boys' names they agree on is half a page long.

"He'd _better_ not. I'm fat enough as it is, can you imagine me pregnant with a five-year-old?" Shiori laughs.

"You are _not_ fat." Juri kisses the tip of her nose. "You look beautiful carrying our child, and right now you're absolutely adorable."

Juri's been amazing throughout the pregnancy. Gone are the days where even the slightest misunderstanding or wrong word could threaten the healing of their relationship, where they had to learn not to walk on eggshells around one another. These days, Shiori's default mode is liking herself, and Juri's default mode is "tell her things."

Still, Shiori feels guilty for complaining when she's the one who chose to carry the baby. Juri assures her she'd be complaining just as much if it were her, but somehow Shiori doubts it.

"Tell that to the pants I outgrew yesterday."

"The dryer must have shrunk them," Juri assures her. "Give them time, or I can stretch them out for you. If that doesn't work, I'll get you some new clothes tomorrow, or we can go together if you're up to it."

Sometimes Juri is so wonderful it makes her want to cry, and only half of that is the hormones.

"That'd be great. Maybe I'll feel more cheerful tomorrow."

"And if you're not, we can order some things online. Next-day delivery." Juri smiles.

"You're wonderful. Have I told you that lately?"

"About ten times yesterday, actually." Juri grins.

"That must have been a slow day." Shiori leans forward to kiss her, then whimpers in pain. Oh, right, her back. Juri immediately grabs a pillow to place behind her.

"I'll go get you the heating pad, okay?"

"And food?" Shiori asks, trying to sound as adorable as Juri insists she is. Juri kisses her forehead, her lips, then finally her swollen belly.

"And food." The baby decides to kick just then, making both women laugh. "I think he wants strawberries, and some of those shortbread cookies. And a glass of pineapple juice." Juri nuzzles her belly before standing up, saluting.

"Got it!" And she goes down to the kitchen, still in her robe, hair still in a towel.

"Your other mom really is too wonderful," Shiori murmurs, splaying her hands over her belly as the baby kicks again. This is why even on the days she questions her choice six months ago, she doesn't regret a single moment of this.


End file.
